What is real?
by Ikana
Summary: Mukuro loses his sight for what are his illusions and what is real. Tsuna tries to show him the right way again.  Could end up in bed and finally with Hibari joining them eventually 'XD


**Hey there, everyone =3 **

**Please notice I do not own KHR or its Characters and I am proud of its owner, Akira Amano who created such a great story and such great characters! ****=3**

I am still no native speaker and I still need a beta reader and I still apologise for all my mistakes I do during writing =)

Thanks to everone who faved my first story "I despise you" and remember: Reviews don't hurt ;)

**Summary: **Mukuro loses his sight for what is real and what are his illusions.

**This will end up as a Mukuro x Tsuna** (maybe plus Hibari in later chapters)** as a present for ... uhm... I am not sure what to call her o.o - xryuchan27?**

Have fun =)

* * *

><p>Blossoms of white lilys were dancing in the calming arms of a soft breeze. Dark blue, no, almost black hair with just a subtle gleam of blue shining in beautiful pastel-like morning light was cradled by the wind gently, which was brushing through the thin strands of hair as barely audible words were dropped from pale lips.<p>

"_You will die…_"

No tears were spilled at this sorrowful statement. The white blossoms faded along with the sight of the young boy as said one was closing his eyes while he took a deep breath.

He lost himself in the soothing sounds of small natural waves and the purling that was caused by water as it meets the edge of where it could flow.

Birds were silently gliding across the horizon, dissapearing in the light grey-blue distance.

...

"Damn it, ow!" Tsuna's slightly rasp voice echoed through the otherwise empty and silent street close to Namimori High School. He rubbed his aching palms which started bleeding lightly, because of the use to cushion his fall.

The boy got up and looked down onto his shoes over which ones he had tripped.

"_It seems like I will stay Dame-Tsuna forever…_", he thought, carefully licking the traces of blood away that built up on the pale skin's surface.

Slightly shivering from the unexpected slump a few moments ago, he wobbled around the next corner, holding in immediately as he realised a tree and a shadow that were not supposed to be there normally.

Tsuna's brown, almost orange irides followed the tree trunk from the bottom to the top in a puzzled way, finding the source of the weird shadow's appearance on a roof next to where the huge piece of wood led.

A black silhouette was drawing its contours against the cresent moon right into the air of a mild summer night, the shape unmistakable. Its head seemed like a face staring into the sky, eyes not fixed on the moon but on something else close by, chin long hair floating in the late evening's breeze, the back of it cut short and arranged in a spiky way, looking like the top leaves of a pineapple.

Without even considering his actions, he reached out his hand as if he could touch the boy's body despite the distance seperating them.

"Butterflies…", the Illusionist murmured into the sky without even looking down to see, if there was anyone there who could hear him. He did not even care. And now it was Mukuro's turn reaching out his hand into nowhere.

"…Mukuro…? Whe-… Where do you see butterflies?", the other one asked, standing underneath him. "Nothing is there."

The black-blue haired one looked up and tended his head into Tsuna's direction, eyes wide and expression as if he had just awaken from a incredibly deep state of trance. His pale lips formed themselves into a smile, obviously not forced but hollow, undenyable without any emotions. He lifted his arm and held the lower part of it next to his head, just like he would wait for a bird to land on it.

"Oh, good evening, dear Tsunayoshi-kun." His smile widened, turned into a twisted grin that held nothing from sanity in anymore. "Please do not wonder about that. I already came to realise no one else can see them. Except for me of course. Unfortunately I am the only one who can see them, however I do not know the reason yet."

There was a small pause, neither of them spoke.

Then, Mukuro went on talking, still in a very calm but distant voice.

"Crimson. And a powerful blue. They glow. … Can't you see them?", he asked, believing that the Hyper Intuition of the Sky Ring Bearer would lend him the ability to see those things other people could not.

Tsuna shortly hesitated before finally giving a shaky answer: "…N- … No, Mukuro. I cannot see them… Where… Where are they?"

The taller one moved his arm so that his hand was now turned with the inside to the sky, fingers slightly bent and his other hand was left as well, poking barely above his fingers right into nothhingness.

"Everywhere! One of them is right here. And it is glowing so beautifully! Just close your eyes and look!"

The smile was slowly fading and then gone all of a sudden. He was just focusing into something that was not there and he seemed so concentrated that he forgot everything around him. The look on his face turned from just emotionless quickly into something that seemed to be some kind of apathic state, then fluently followed by turning into an expression of pure lethargy.

Suddenly Tsuna yelped, feeling the ground unterneath him vibrating and tearing up. Thin tendrils broke out from the asphalt, coming to life, wrapping themselves around slender legs and lifting him up, even climbing up his abdomen, past his hips and steadying his insecure torso. For a moment Tsuna thought he had to die, but then he was brought closer to Mukuro and exhaled a little more relaxed.

"Join me, Tsunayoshi-kun", Mukuro murmured, turning his head to the left from where the younger one's body appeared, being lifted slowly in fluid movements. There was no hesitation as he leaned forward, shaking his hand gently to get rid of the invisible butterly and then laying the same hand onto Tsuna's cheek, stroking it.

Both of them held their breaths, their lips maybe one inch apart from each other but not farther. Any of them was able to feel the other. … Well, maybe Mukuro was able to feel the warmth of his opposite's body reaching his mouth, but by any means this was tellable. Mukuro on the contrary was neither burning hot nor ice cold. He was neutral and his appearance seemed somewhat inexistent. He was sure that the Sawada-boy was not able to feel him.

And then the soft exhale of Tsuna's was meeting his lips.

At this rate he was finished. It pushed his patience along with himself over the edge. Oh so gently he closed the distance and kissed his company onto his lips, not losing any further word or action. He just touched those beautiful, warm and soft lips.

To Mukuro it felt like a deathly sin to taint those parts of this tormented, but also still so innocent body with his tounge, with his saliva and spreading the liquid with his own lips over the other one before pulling away.

…Without being rewarded by a response.

"Please, my precious Sawada-san. Do not lie to me", the retreating one murmured and then turned his face to the sky again, letting the illusionary tendrils fade and leading the leader of the Vongola Family onto the roof to cause him to keep him company.

"So…", the brunette started, slightly stuttering, just hoping he could change the topic to get out of a very awkward situation.

"How… How do you feel today?"

"How I feel today?", Mukuro asked in a dangerously calm way. Incredibly low he turned his head to look at Tsuna, his eyes narrowed to slits, his smirk cruel and then, before the boy could tell what else lied in this wicked expression, it was gone.

"I FEEL SICK!", the Illusionist suddenly yelled back at him, shattering the enjoyably calm atmosphere with his crushing scream. His face had turned from the peaceful, relaxed and pleased expression only minutes before to apathy and lethargy which was gone by now again. Now it had turned into a pure reflection of anger and ire. "I feel sick! And it is getting worse from day to day!", he went on yelling loudly.

Mukuro's harsh and stressed breathing echoed in the by now gloomy ambiance and Tsuna couldn't but stare at the boy who had just erupted like a dangerous volcano that had been inactive until seconds ago.

The one who had been yelled at opened his mouth but was not able to make one single sound. And when Mukuro moved to come even closer, he felt his natural instinct welling up inside of him to jump up and run to wherever he was able to escape to.

"My my, _dearest_ Tsunayoshi-kun. Do I see the glint of fear dancing through your eyes? Or even the wish to run away? My poor little Tsunayoshi-kun. Do you really want to leave me alone already?" He started smirking again like a cruel maniac. "With all those butterflies you pretend not to see?", he added in a hissing tone coming from through his gritted teeth.

"Mu- … Mukuro…! Please…", the younger one pleaded, crawling back as best as he could without falling off the roof. "Don't you- Don't you think, they are… They could be…"

"WHAT?", the Illusionist interrupted, ire breaking out from within him which did not fit the usually relaxed assassin. Tsuna fell silent immediately, not daring to speak up again. All what he could do was to focus his shock-wide eyes on Mukuro who was surprising him more and more this night.

"So what do you think those butterflies are, Tsunayoshi-kun?", he insisted, being almost gentle and a little more calm this time.

"…I- … Illusions?", he stated in a questioning voice, not sure if he had made the right descision to suggest such a fact. And he was damn right. Mukuro pushed him down onto the tiles, moving over him and slammed his hand right next to Tsuna's head that was resting on the roof now and elicted a fearful yelp from him again.

The Mist Guardian straddled right above him, almost sitting on his hips but forcing himself up, his knees left and right from the actual body of Tsuna's.

"Oh, you figured out that I am crazy! Well done, my _dear_ Sawada-san!", he hissed in a composed yet sarcastic tone. "One hundret points. But I almost feel like I need to apologise in lieu of you. Because at this, you failed pitifully."

He leaned down, bending his arm that was supporting him to keep himself up from falling onto the Vongola Family Head. Their faces were close, almost touching each other.

Tsuna's ear found itself between Mukuro's teeth, being teased by a hot and wet tounge, stroked gently and the burning breath that the underlaying felt was raping his mind. And then this strange, clear and beautiful whisper was crawling through his auditory passage, causing him to gasp devotedly. It seemed to take the last bit of sanity from him.

"I am not crazy in that way, Tsunayoshi-kun. I love blood and I would like to take you over immediately so that I can destroy the whole mafia right now, but shamefully you are not powerful enough yet. So I guess I have to wait. But blaming me to see things that are not real is a really big insult, my love. How dare you doing this to me? Now you really hurt my feelings." And with that, he let his tongue dance from where it was down along his neck, stopping there, sucking a little bit. The boy could feel the young Sawada blush and struggle strongly. Playing such games with him was always so much fun! So he decided to make it worse.

He bit down. Hard.

The struggle immediately stopped and the tormentor knew that he had not just caused his voctim to still but also to blush even harder. This boy could be such an amusing toy, it was hilarious to no end!

After that, Mukuro lifted himself up and started staring around again, probably investigating the butterlies further.

"Mukuro! Don't you see it? You are losing the sight for what is real!", Tsuna burst out all of a sudden, trying to explain what the situation seemed to be to him.

Besides he did not doubt his sentence in any way because this was what he felt and it felt like his Hyper Intuition had been kicking in and this gave him no reason to doubt anything he said.- Spontaneously or not, he trusted his instincts nearly as much as he trusted his friends.

"You are lost inside your illusions and you cannot stop it by yourself!", he managed to bring out before the Illusionist was glaring at him, then turning his eyes from an angry to a confused expression. Then, he looked dissapointed, turning his head to look behind himself. "Sssh! You are frightening the butterflies away!", Mukuro murmured before getting off of Tsuna, finally letting him go and not invading his personal space anymore, sliding down to the edge of the roof and letting his feet fall over. Now they hung right in front of the highest window. But this did not cause Tsuna the greatest worries. What it was was the fact that they were sitting on a stranger's roof top on a stranger's parcel where a big tree had appeared that had never been there before and every time they shifted position, it must have echoed pretty loud inside the building, being audible as bangs. So they just _had_ to realise there was something going on right above them, right? They just _had_ to notice someone was there! And they just _had_ to have heard the yells from earlier. There was no other way!

Before the Leader of the Vongola Family was able to say anything, Mukuro was speaking up again, calming him as if he had read the mind of the younger one. "They do not hear us. I cast an illusion so that they will not hear us." Tsuna let a breath out he had not realised he was holding until now, but went on with his worries anyway. "And what about them seeing us? Did you take care of that too?", he asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Mukuro just laughed softly in response. "Just do not worry about that, Tsunayoshi-kun." And this seemed to be his final answer. Even though Tsuna was not happy with such an unclear statement, he eventually decided to drop it and to respond in a way to chance the topic a little bit.

"But be careful anyway. You might hurt yourself if you fall down…", he murmured.

A soft chuckle, sounding like "Kufufu" appeared from nothing and then, the boy realised, the Illusionist was gone. Panic ran through Tsuna's body. Did the boy fall? Or jump?

He was able to let a sigh spill from his lips before a silent yelp escaped them as cold and moist tendrils were appearing again, finding their way into Tsuna's clothing, stroking his hot and tender flesh, teasing him a little, crawling his neck, dancing over his cest, massaging him and wrapping themselves around the neck, getting tighter, stealing the victim's air for a few splits of a second, then letting go again. The motion was repeated several times and because of some reason it was incredibly erotic!

The slick tendrils were sliding up the insides of his pants, stroking his legs, almost, just _almost_ touching his most intimate part, passing by, running over his nipples, causing a very weird feeling and then, one of them slipped into Tsuna's mouth, playing with his tongue.

Finally, the treated one was making desperate mewling sounds. Mukuro used to play with him from time to time, teasing him, but at some points, he just overdid it, passing the edge of what was funny and what not.

Just as Tsuna felt himself becoming desperate more and more, feeling pain because of the actions that also woke fear inside him, he realised that he had been lifted up without him noticing before. He was held about one metre above the ground, looking down, being afraid of being dropped. Then everything stilled.

A long breath of relief escaped him, which was hard to let out because of the tendril still inside of his mouth but it was okay now. It was better.

…For a short time.

Hands were dancing up his back, massaging him a little bit.

"Do not be so tense, Tsunayoshi-kun.", a familiar voice murmured. "It can feel very good. You just have to let it happen", he went on in an innocent sing-song voice. "Aww… Pity I do not want to make you feel good today. Because I am still angry with you." The words were sending chilld up and down his spine. "I feel the uncontrollable urge to punish you, you know, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun?" he went on. The words now sounded amused.

"They can see you through the window~", Mukuro hisssed, licking the boy's ear, wrapping his hands around the chest and playing with the tied-up ones nipples. Tsuna bit down hard onto the tendril hin his mouth to not wince in pain and discomfort.

"This world is so small… Everyone can observe everyone with just a minimum of knowledge how to. … Or just the opportunity to. Like right now. It is so shameful, this cruel world. We should all say goodbye to it!"

Then, Tsuna felt everything gone. With a loud –thud– he landed on the earthy ground, groaning. He rolled onto his back, looking up and seeing Mukuro still held up by the tendrils, smirking down on him.

"I enjoyed the show. I always find it dissapointing when you deny your pleasure you can get from it. I could make great fun out of you, blackmailing you by knowing your sweet spots. Hmmm… Or maybe cathing you on tape and blackmailing you with that? Would that not be great? …_Kufufu!_" Until the end of his sentence, Mukuro had smiled. But as soon as he had finished, his expression turned blank. He went on like this: "But that would be no fun. … Unless you would find a way to climb up the Mafia ladder nevertheless. That would be impressive!"

And then, he was gone.

Tsuna was tired, all he could do was to wobble his way home, shocked by what Mukuro was able to do to him and realising once again that this cruel person had good sides too but did not let them take over very often though…

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 01<p>

If anything in this story is requested, please let me know^^- Explicit Sex Scenes might be added if they are requested XD

Wishes from xryuchan27 have priority 3 I broke my writer's block for her x3


End file.
